


Unmake Me

by Aeoin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Right?, Steve obsesses over Toni's death, Toni dies in this one, and Toni, but at least she comes back, he obsesses pretty hard, it's not pretty, like so hard, oh yeah, yeah she really does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeoin/pseuds/Aeoin
Summary: Toni Stark dies in Siberia, and Steve Rogers would spend the next 16 years in an obsession to bring her back from the dead. He succeeds, and just in time, for Toni wakes to whispers of a name drenched in death and nightmares: Thanos.





	Unmake Me

“We are agreed, then.”

“Even if you say so,” a pause: meaningful, pregnant, “Wakanda, advanced as she is, has not the technology to bring back the dead.”

“Not yet,” said the deep timbre, “But I have Seen it.”

“Forgive me if I hold no trust in your magic tricks, Wizard.”

“And yet you trust me when I say that a larger threat is coming. Larger than this universe has seen, or will see.”

There is another pause. A breath, a sigh: “I always trust someone when they say that Evil is afoot. Evil is always afoot.”

“Be that as it may,” said the deeper voice, his volume raising, “Trust me, then, when I say this: we need Stark.”

“Now this is what I do not understand." the voice, frustrated, continues, “You believe that Antonia Stark will help us win against this Mad Titan that you say is coming?”

A sigh, equally frustrated, as the deep voice with the American accent, continues, “We are going around in circles, King T’Challa—“

“Why?” said another voice, younger this time, and female, “Did you not “see” this conversation going the way you want it to?”

Silence. And then: “I had thought that out of all of us in this room, you would be the one most excited to bring her back, Princess.”

“Why would I be?” said the female, defensive, “I didn’t even know Stark.”

“And yet you built monuments inside you in her favor.”

“That was years ago!” There is a shocked, stifled silence, before: “How did you know?”

“Shuri,” said the other voice authoritatively, “Let it rest. All the Kingdom knew you worshipped the ground the Stark Heiress walked on.”

“The issue at hand still remains, King T’Challa. We need Stark.”

“Now, you see, this is what I do not understand,” said the Wakandan King, “You say you need her now when she is long dead, and yet when she was alive you did not make sure she stayed so.”

“I had not the power, then, as I do now, to See the future.”

There is silence.

“The Captain, at least, will be in favor,” said the Princess. A beat: “And so am I.”

There is a scoff, “The good Captain is slowly losing his own mind in guilt. I am sure this will absolve him.”

“We are agreed, then?”

A long, heavy pause, and then: “I still doubt that this Mad Titan exists, or that he is coming. But it seems we are, Doctor.”

“Toni Stark must live. She is needed in the next war.”

“So you say,” said the King, “So you say."

**Author's Note:**

> To my readers: Gosh I've got such a huge thing planned for this one. Stay tuned.


End file.
